Kau Itu Seperti
by mikupikufuuyuumii
Summary: "Kau itu dapat berubah begitu saja semaumu. Terkadang kau itu seperti..." Daiki & Ryouta [WARNING! Semi OOC, dan typo(s) mungkin] Special for Perfect Copy Birthday!


**Kau itu Seperti**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

"Kau itu dapat berubah begitu saja semaumu. Terkadang kau itu seperti..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Hope You Like It**

* * *

Kau itu berwarna

Bagaikan pelangi yang dapat menghibur siapapun yang melihatnya

Bagaikan bunglon unik yang dapat menarik perhatian siapapun

Kau itu bagaikan bahan lunak

Yang dapat berubah menjadi apapun

Terkadang kau itu bisa saja menjadi

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Musuh_

Matahari terik menyinari seluruh taman sekolah. Menyinari kedua siswa yang sedang terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

"**Oh iya, Aomine-**_**kun**_**, hari ini giliranmu menjaga taman sekolah. Pasanganmu hari ini adalah.. tunggu dulu. Oh iya! Kise, Kise Ryouta-**_**kun**_**!**"

Kalimat itu terus menerus menari di dalam pikiran kedua siswa ini.

"Geez. Kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu -_ssu_?!" tiba tiba, suara itu memecahkan keheningan. Sedikit mengagetkan beberapa hewan hewan ternak sekolah.

Dan juga membuat seorang siswa memperlihatkan tampang kesalnya. "Kau kira aku ingin berpasangan denganmu, hah?!" protesnya.

Suasana pun semakin panas karena pertengkaran kecil kedua siswa ini. Sebuah garis petir kasat mata terasa dengan jelas menjalar dari kedua mata para pemain basket Teikou ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sahabat_

Siang ini di kantin terasa begitu sesak. Ah tentu saja, karena hari ini kantin sedang menjual menu spesial, dan siapa yang tak ingin memakan menu spesial itu? Tentu saja tak ada, tentu saja semua orang ingin memakan menu spesial itu, tak terkecuali sang _perfect copy _ini.

Tapi, itu hanyalah keinginan tak tersampaikan milik model tampan ini. Ia gagal. Ia gagal mendapatkan menu spesial itu. Bahkan, dia tak mendapatkan apapun.

Kini di sinilah ia berada. Atap sekolah. Tempat yang cukup bagus untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" dan suara itu mengejutkan sang _perfect copy_ dengan marga Kise ini.

Iris _gold_nya bergerak, melihat pemilik suara yang mengganggunya yang sedang kecewa ini.

"Hng? Aomine_cchi?_—" berhenti sesaat. "Memangnya aku tak boleh ke sini _-ssu_?"

Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya kini hanya berjalan mendekatinya, dan segera duduk di sampingnya. "Tentu saja, karena tempat ini telah menjadi milikku."

Hei, itu egois bukan?

Seketika, wajah Kise semakin mendalam. Oh banyak sekali penderitaanmu hari ini, Ryouta.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda." jeda sejenak. "untukmu." dan seketika sebuah makanan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kise.

Hei, tunggu, sepertinya ada hal yang familiar di makanan itu. Err—ah ya! Bukankah itu adalah menu spesial kantin?

"Aomine_cchi_, memang sahabat terbaik –_ssu_!" dan seketika Kise menuangkan pelukan hangatnya pada pemuda gelap di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kekasih_

Selimut berada di ruang makan, buku buku tertuang rapih di lantai, dan tunggu, apa itu? Ouh, tisu yang dipenuhi dengan cairan lendir menghiasi penjuru kamar. Menjijikkan.

"Aomine_cchi_, bagaimana bisa kau tidak sakit kalau kau seperti ini –_ssu!" _dan ceramah pun di mulai.

Sungguh, pemuda ini sebenarnya hanya ingin ketenangan. Apalagi penyakit flu yang menyerangnya ini benar benar membuatnya malas untuk bergerak walaupun hanya 1 mm.

"Aomine_cchi_, sudah makan obat?"

"Aomine_cchi_, sudah mandi?"

dan Aominec_chi _– Aomine_cchi_ lainnya terus menari di dalam pikirannya.

"Tsk. _Mendokusai_. Kise, bisakah kau memberiku ketenangan?" oh ya, dan setiap orang pasti punya batas kesabaran, dan milik Aomine sepertinya sudah kelewatan batas.

Tak memperindahkan perkataan sang kekasihnya tersayang ia masih terus mencari obat untuk kekasihnya, dan ia mendapatkannya. "Ini diminum tiap delapan jam sekali." ucapnya menjelaskan.

Tangannya yang mulus itu kini sedang menggenggam sebuah sendok berisi obat, dan kini bergoyang menyuapi mulut seorang pemuda dengan surai _navy blue_ di hadapannya.

"Kau harus banyak minum dan makan buah, lalu jangan malas mandi! Pakai tisu untuk mengelap ingusmu itu, lalu jangan tidur terlalu larut, jangan lupa pakai selimut kalau tidur, jangan—"

"Ck. Kise, kenapa kau memberiku terlalu banyak peraturan yang merepotkan seperti itu?" potong Aomine dengan nada malas.

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah kekasihku! Karena aku menyayangimu, karena aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi, dan karena—" ia diam sesaat. Seakan sengaja membuat pemuda di hadapannya penasaran. "—karena kalau kau sakit aku akan mencatat penjelasan s_ensei _di dua buku –_ssu_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keluarga_

Pagi hari yang tenang di sebuah apartemen kecil milik seorang model, Kise Ryouta terlihat seorang pemuda dengan kulit gelap sedang memeluk seseorang dengan manjanya.

"Cepatlah, aku lapar." dengan manja ia meminta.

Tapi permintaannya tak diindahkan oleh seseorang yang sedang dipeluknya. Ia masih sibuk mengaduk adukkan sendoknya di dalam panci berisi makanan yang lezat.

"Akuuu laaapaaar." sekali lagi ia merengek bagaikan seorang bocah kecil yang meminta permen dari sang ibu.

Kesabarannya telah habis. Ketenangannya telah diambil oleh rengekan pemuda bermarga Aomine di belakangnya. "Sabarlah sebentar, Aomine_cchi_." pintanya.

Oh tapi, Aomine itu bukan tipe orang yang sabar, kurasa.

"_Kaa-san_, aku lapar." rengekan itu kini telah bertambah level. Kata '_Kaa-san_' telah menghiasi kalimat itu.

"Ck. Sejak kapan aku jadi Ibumu –_ssu?_" dengan kesal ia bertanya. Rasanya gerakan adukan yang ia lakukan kini berubah menjadi adukan tak ikhlas.

Sungguh. Sepertinya sang _Ace _milik _Touo Gakuen_ ini benar benar sangat suka mengganggu pemuda bermahkota _blonde _di hadapannya.

Dengan usil ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang milik model yang sedang sibuk memasak ini. Menjilatnya dengan manja. "Aku lapar, _Kaa-san_."

"Berhenti menjilati leherku, Aomine_cchi_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurasa kau itu

segalanya

**END**

* * *

Hancur gak sih? .-.

Ohiyah, hari ini 18Juni~ coretsepuluharisesudahulangtaunnyauthorcoret. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ kuningnya GoM! Cie udah tua cie /dilemparKise/ tapi, walaupun udah tua tetep di hati kok qaqah wehehe ;d /huavah/ Piku mau bilang makasih buat kamyu si Kuning Unyu yang udah ngisiin soal ukk B. Ing kuh~ ngoha *ketjup /ditendang*.

Piku gatau mau nulis apa lagi .-. jadi, REVIEW DAN MAKASIH UDAH BACA YAH MINNA!

SEKALI LAGI SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SI KUNINGNYA GOM YANG BAD LUCK FOREVAH /jduag/.


End file.
